There Is Always Next Time
by waterrain
Summary: America lost against Japan in the Women's World Cup 2011.He was told by Germany a red card is bad, but he doesn't believe it for 1 of Japan's players was the 1st to get a red card in the Women's World Cup Final and they won first place in the World Cup.


**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

**There Is Always Next Time**

**By waterrain**

"What are you doing?" Germany asked the blond haired Nation that was on his computer playing a game without permission. To be honest Germany felt annoyed and he was giving America a stern expression, but it was ignored.

"I'm playing The Sims 3." America replied simply as he hummed happily and ignored Germany's irritated expression. "It is really cheering me up. Oh, I took some happy pills and something else."

"I thought you didn't care about Japan winning against your team." Germany stated calmly and his arms were crossed. "You were smiling, giggling, and throwing your hands up when Japan's team won."

"That was after I took some happy pills. Oh, I created a Sim named Ciku Japane and made his life horrible for about two hours." America commented cheerfully and he tilted his head. "After I'm done that is when I'm going to eat a lot of Ice Cream and be drinking beer along with watching scary movies."

Germany sighed heavily, he placed a hand on America's shoulder, and shook his head.

"You are being childish, America." Germany informed him and he received a giggle from him.

"You had created a Sim named Kiku Napaj and made his life really terrible after your team lost against Japan. Napaj is Japan spelt backwards. I'm not a total nitwit." America stated causally and he smiled brightly at Germany while having innocent blue eyes. "Not to mention how you cooked and ate all of the bratwurst in your freezer. Plus you were yelling, crying, and in the end accepted that Japan's team won against your team."

"Do not remind me." Germany muttered to America and he looked up at his ceiling. "At least Japan will have something to smile about now. He has been through so much..."

America deleted the sim Ciku Japane, he gave Germany a blank expression, and rolled his eyes.

"What a way to kill the mood, Germany. You ruined my fun on The Sims 3. Why did you have to bring it up today when my team lost to Japan's team about three or so hours ago? Why couldn't you bring it up in the morning? Thanks a lot, Germany. I have mixed feelings about Japan winning. I'm upset, but yet a bit okay with it since he went through a lot and some people have been saying Japan needed to win in order to boost moral. Yeah, Japan needs it more than me. After all it is not like I'm going through any tough times since I'm The Hero, but even if I am going through difficult times as if I would tell anyone." America commented and he tilted his head. "You know that I would have felt a little better if it had been one of my players that was rewarded the first red card in Women's World Cup Finals, but sadly one of Japan's players got it."

"America, It is a bad thing to get a red card. You should be happy that none of your players got one in the Women's World Cup Final." Germany stated firmly and he couldn't understand why America would want one of his players to receive a red card.

",But it was the first one in the history of Women's World Cup Final. One of Japan's players got it." America said in a sulky tone and he turned off Germany's computer. "Seriously, The first one in the history of the game. Talk about being lucky and stuff."

"A red card is bad." Germany told him and he noticed that America rolled his eyes at him.

"So? One of Japan's players was rewarded the first red card in the history of Women's World Cup Final. Plus Japan's team won so getting a red card was a good thing for them. Maybe next time I should have one of my players get one in the finals if they make it to that level next time." America informed the other Nation. "Anyway, Let's eat Ice Cream and get drunk along with watching scary movies. Both of our teams lost to Japan."

Germany decided to go with America's idea of eating Ice Cream, drinking a lot of alcohol, and watching horror films.

"There is always the year 2015." America slurred out as he clung to Germany and his glazed over blue eyes were looking into the German's eyes. "I can't wait until 2015. The host is my brother, Canada. I think 2015 will be my year and stuff. It would be epic if it was like Germany VS USA."

Germany nodded slowly as he took another gulp of beer and listened a little bit to America's words that were growing more slurred by the minute.

"I lied about not caring. I care so much that it's not even freakin funny." America muttered into Germany's ear, he was sitting on his lap, and arms wrapped around Germany's shoulders. "It broke my heart to pieces when Japan's team won, but I didn't want anyone to know that I cared and junk. I didn't want to risk being made fun of for caring about the world cup game by the other Nations. At least my team got second place rather than being third or fourth place."

Germany felt America's tears on his neck and he sighed to himself for it turns out that the other Nation really did care.

"I really do care about the World Cup whether it's the women or men World Cup. I really wanted to win, but looks like Japan wanted to win even more than me." America whispered quietly and he closed his blue eyes. "I guess I'm just no good at soccer and I know a lot of people call it by a different name, but I'll always call it soccer and I'll keep on pretending not to care about the world cup games. I'll just forget this game exists until it arrives again. The world cup games almost always leaves me with a broken heart, but yet I keep on watching and hoping for my team to win. Heh, There is always next time and hopefully my team will win it."

America fell asleep and Germany sighed to himself as he lifted up the Nation.

"It is true that there is always next time." Germany commented out loud as he laid America down on the sofa. "Maybe next time my team will win. Who knows which team will win next time."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
